


Sometimes

by Walkinthegarden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Death, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinthegarden/pseuds/Walkinthegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Robert remembers Rhaenys Targaryen. He remembers her long brown hair that used to swing behind her as she ran about the many gardens of the castle. He remembers her dark Martell eyes that would peak out from behind bushes at him, glittering with laughter. </p>
<p>Sometimes Robert cannot forgive himself for what he caused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

Sometimes Robert remembers Rhaenys Targaryen. He remembers her long brown hair that used to swing behind her as she ran about the many gardens of the castle. He remembers her dark Martell eyes that would peak out from behind bushes at him, glittering with laughter. He remembers the way she laughed the first time he met her, a pretty girl of four.

Sometimes Robert sits in the room she died in, staring at the place on the floor where she died. Sitting there, he thinks he can hear her screams.

Sometimes Robert hates sitting on the Iron Throne because he can still see Lannisters bringing in the bodies of the wife and children of the man that stole his Lyanna. He sees the open eyes of sweet little Rhaenys. Her body is covered in her blood and her clothes are torn from the wounds of a knife, but it is her pretty dark eyes that haunt him. They are open frozen the way they must have been when she died. They stare through him to his heart, full of terror and horror. He remembers Ned’s disgust at their deaths, the hatred behind his friend’s eyes as he turned to face Tywin Lannister.

Sometimes Robert reaches for a new cup of wine when he sees a little girl with dark brown hair. Always when he sees the woman she could have been.

Sometimes Robert can’t bare to look at Myrcella, because while his daughter grows and prospers he realizes that Rhaenys never will. She was just a little girl and he was pleased with her death.

Sometimes Robert throws his crown, because he remembers the child that died for it.

Sometimes Robert feels happy she is dead, because then he will never have to look her in the eye and tell her why he killed her father. It is such a night he orders the price on the remaining Targaryen’s head.

But sometimes Robert cannot deal with the memory of more blood then the body of a little girl should hold, of dark eyes full of terror and fear, of a figure too still and too small to be dead and he has someone bring him more wine and milk of the poppy and a whore with hair any color other then brown.

Sometimes Robert cannot forgive himself for what he caused.


End file.
